


super hero concepts

by adagiium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagiium/pseuds/adagiium
Summary: this is a wip for a project I just dont know where 2 put it
Kudos: 1





	super hero concepts

Ok so !!!!!!!! I basically copied from worm bc I think its cool so essentially u get ur power from living the worst day of ur Life  
The only "worse day or ur life" like actually thot out is rickys

And its essentially when their living room tv short Circuited and caught their house on fire and his dad died trying 2 save them triggered his power and he has control of radio waves and a minor ability to conjure/project (he projects the tv guide shows on yhe wreck room tv but hes the only 1 who can see it bc he hasnt developed it properly [and hector but only bc he mimics it])

Caveman/Stanley has the power to control others emotions in order to calm them down, but it makes his extremely tired, so he cant do it for long periods of time (be uses it when xrays power goes awol and he hasbto do damage control)

X ray/Rex also has the power to control others, usually to make them do what he wants, but if someone catches on to what hes doing it causes a ripple effect and everyone hes currently trying ro manipulate catch on too and he gets into hot shit

Armpit/Theodore is he can make scents that can b either really nice or really bad amd they can make u get sick or jst be really chill all the time he makes himself smell bad as a defensive measure cause ppl dont mess with him

Magnet/josè can communicate to animals, often time they have ti be domesticated before hand or the animal could end up hostile, bc of his powers he sometimes gets like confused by human behaviours (hes decked squid before bc he smiled at him and that's a sign of aggression in most animala)

Twitch/brian has and innate understanding of vehicles and other machinery, so he can fix or build most things if he has the tools and has taken it apart at least once, if he doesnt do something dealong w machines fairly often he gets jittery and stressed

They all triggered young tho (everyone at camp did) theyre there to try to uuuhhh make sure they dont turn into villians essentially

I dont have a set one for zero/Hector not sure if I'm gonna keep the following concepts for Hector lol  
I don't have squid/alans yet, mr sir, or pendanskis

I think I might give the warden the ability to nullify others powers (thats y shes given the job of warden hdhshs someone has 2 make no sure no one kills one another)

I like 2 make zero suffer bc I am a dick fhsbsbsh so  
hector has technically triggered 3 times   
his first was his mimic ability 

the second he got from his friend he killed tht got absorbed permanently from his mimic so he can see the dead and in some cases conjure and ve possessed

and the third is a partial trigger brought frm bein like detained 4 so long hrehhe hes figured out how to use his powers slightly even tho he has 2 limiters on

__  
The only reason he didnt die when he triggered 2nd power was bc he used his mimic ability subconsciously

He did die the 3rd time but his friend was able to like commune w the dead and let them possess her body so she jst took over his body until his soul was like recovered enough jfbdebenrh   
__  
Hfhshrh zero is never in like quiet bc the dead are always around him talking or yelling bc they know he can see them

Soemtimes his friend if she's irritated or really trying can cause Hector to die in "mysterious" circumstances (she makes a beam impale him at camp once n he just lets her bc hes tired of her complaining lol)


End file.
